Cybershock
Cybershock, also stylized as CS and formerly known as CyberRise, is a science fiction first-person shooter designed by Alec Verdoorn, developed by DECA San Diego and published by DECA in 2016. It was released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. It uses W4rtech, which is an engine combining the Wartech engine and Ignition engine. The story takes place on a fictional planet called Atlas. The year is 2150 when people from earth are forced to find asylum on the frontier planet, who tragically block every migration to the planet. With no option of returning to earth, Earth's forces are forced to start a war on Atlas' soil to survive, while the Atlasians fight for the right to exist. With the revamped multiplayer experience, Cybershock takes the best moments from single player and puts them into multiplayer battles. The battles are full of dynamic elements, such as advanced weapons, map destruction and AI assistance. Development Cybershock was originally developed by DECA and NINE100 West Coast and would be called CyberRise. However, in later development stages, NINE100 Studios decided to step off the project. The fate of Cybershock was doubtfull and it was possible that the game was going to be discontinued. However three months before it's initial release, DECA bought the full rights and domain of the game, continuing the project directly after the purchase. Two weeks later, unknown leaks revealed that DECA had fired NINE100 Studios of the project after a quarrel about the development. DECA wasn't pleased with the work NINE100 Studios provided and believed that project would not reach the top of its capacity. However, the rights DECA had purchased after the break were not complete. In a claim from NINE100 Studios, DECA was forced to remake the trailers and didn't have any rights on all characters created up to that point. Another lawsuit would follow, with NINE100 Studios claiming insurance for all the time they worked on the project, which now would not be payed off. The name later renamed from CyberRise to Cybershock, to prevent any other claims from NINE100 studios on copyrights and market promotion containing the older name. The new name Cybershock is based on the old title, but it is also a reference to the Cyberpunk universe it takes place in. Trailers */Migration Trailer/ */Nocturne Trailer/ */Crusade Trailer/ Singleplayer The singleplayer was originally going to be designed by NINE100 West Coast, but DECA has taken over the plot for further developement. The story follows the forced migration and conquest of Earth's soldier Gavin Summers. During the story, he gets in the middle of the cold war between the Earthlings and the Atlasians. Multiplayer The multiplayer of Cybershock is designed by DECA San Diego, being based on the singleplayer storyline. There are two factions, namely Earth's forces and Atlas' forces, and are divided into multiple branches, depending on which map or gamemode. The maps are medium to large scale, but have many medium to close engagements, due the many buildings or obstacles, blocking the long range sights.The maps contain one key point are the map is built around that core. The maps are also dynamic, with random generated natural conditions, such as weather, but also player driven effects, like fire or destruction. Due the addition of the Ignition engine, the photorealistic effects look real to the naked eye, showing the power of the new engine. Cybershock also features a drone AI system in the multiplayer. Drones can be obtained by completing special tasks in the multiplayer. The drones have a little assist for the player's side, but the drones ability can vary between different qualities. Some drones act as attack drones, other as support drones. Each match will start of with a main objective and will be displayed like in singleplayer. Instead of spawning and waiting for a countdown, the beginning is dynamic and varies from jumping out of a battleship to entering the map on foot. Sometimes, AI will support the entrance and will motivate and explain the mission better. The main objective is almost every match different and it doesn't connects to one gamemode. Instead during the game, the gamemodes can change after one is failed or succeeded. Cybershock features new interactions with the surrounding and not only destruction of dynamic elements in the maps. Player can interact with other players, caching their hand before they fall of a building due a dynamic elements, tackle an enemy from above, breaching the door by using the explosives button which is a tactical breach or push the melee button which is a fast breach. The player can also shoot tactical holes in doors and walls. Peaking around corners is an option by aiming close by a wall. Creating your loadout has a new element included. Every weapon costs an amount of points and the player can only select for each loadout 30 points, with an assault rifle costing most of the times already ten or more. Therefor the player is forced to make tactical choices, does he want extra perks or a strong assault rifle like the Chemrail. Cybershock has huge open world like maps with up to 128 players on console to 256 on PC. The games have a territorial gamemode integrated in every match. During each match, the player's faction needs to conquer parts of the map to gain access to vehicles, towers, supply drops or spawn points. After each map, the palyer gets to see how much of the map they had under their control. How better the score, how more points the player gets. With these points, the player will get bwtter AI assistance or luck during the following games. You gain points when you hold above 50% of the map and lose points when you hold less than 50% of the map. The player also has a squad. This squad is assigned to a certain objective or choke point. When they complete the objective or conquer the choke point, they get extra XP from it than normally. The player also have an invidual task, which is difficult when alone. If the player has teammates watching his back, he can complete objectives for lots of XP. Weapons |} Maps *Battle Cargo *Crashsite *Extraction *Penumbra Wall *Arizon Tower *One Percent *Cybele Blitz *Khalkan Desert *Savior Statue *Zero Gravity *Forcible Evac *ESA Headquarter Category:First-Person Shooters Category:MMO Category:DECA Category:Wartech Category:2016 video games Category:Cybershock